Kokorohi: a flame untamed
by TheCursedWolf
Summary: this story is about a young mutant named Chess North as she is thrown into the world of mutants when her powers awaken in a unthinkable situation (it takes place at the same time as the original story). when she finds herself mentally ill she and her loved one will be sent to a place only know as Bayville after professor x finds her and her friend in the mountains of Kaul (fake).


X-men evolution fan fiction.

_**KOKOROHI: A FLAME UNTAMED **_

_**Chapter 1: a fire is born**_

_ Professor X POV_

_ i woke up in the middle of the night to an alarming call for help. i got to my wheel chair and awoke storm. she met with me near Cerebro. i put on the cold metal head gear to locate the one who needed me, but at last once i had located the young mutant it was to late. _

_Chess POV_

_ my name is Chess North and i live in a small town called Maysville. it's nice and gives me a very comfortable life style here. however that all changed one day, it began as any normal day would._

_"CHESS GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED AND FEED YOURSELF!", a female voice yelled. i shrugged at the call of my mom begging for me to get up. slowly i got up and went to the bathroom where i brushed my teeth and combed my hair, then i went to my room where i put on a tank top and then slipped on a huge hoodie that was way too big but still fit comfortably as i pulled up my skinny jeans and ran to the kitchen._

_ there i was greeted by my hard working mom and my serious dad. "are there eggs and bacon?", i asked already knowing the answer._

_"what? do you think it's Sunday, you know we don't have time for that.", my dad replied. i then sighed and began to walk out the door, when i felt a couple of hard objects hit the back of my head. "OWWW! why would you throw stuff at me mom!?", i demanded as i turned to her._

_"because you would forget them if i didn't throw them at you.", she answered as i looked down to see my pair of worn out sneakers lying on the floor. i opened my mouth but there was nothing witty i could have said so i just grabbed my shoes and ran out the door. _

_ as i was hoping my way to the bus station i saw a familiar face._

_"Hi Chess, having shoe problems?", he joked._

_ "ha-ha, very funny Dave now let me use you as a tool so i can put this shoe on.", i replied. his name is Dave Finley and he's my best friend since we where little. his mom and my mom where also friends so i guess it runs in the family. he has long blonde hair and green eyes, he also kind of looks like a girl._

_"Chess are you ready for that history test? i think i can pass but since you never study are you going to be okay?"-D_

_"of course! history is my favorite subject, there's no way i'm going to fail it!"-C_

_i smiled with a big grin reviling my missing tooth in front. we both just laughed after that and as soon as we stopped the school bus came and stopped in front of us. we both got on and sat in a seat close to the back. i sat there getting ready for the school day ahead._

_AFTER CLASSES_

_ school was over, i took my test and i was ready to go._

_"hay, you heading home Chess?", Dave asked._

_ "no, i'm going to my part-time job i just got!", i replied._

_"well, see you when you get home, your mom invited us over again.", he said._

_as he walked away i waved goodbye and head to my job. it was at this little book shop that i liked to go to._

_as the hours passed we got a couple of customers but not much._

_"Chess you can head home, your shift is over.", my boss said._

_"okay, see you tomorrow boss." i thanked as i put the last book up on the shelf and left. i couldn't wait till i got home, we always play board-games and watch cheesy movies which i enjoyed. but when i got near home it was unexpectedly chilly out, i was glad to have my hoodie on. i ran up the stairs and grabbed my key from my pocket and opened the door to be embraced by the smell of iron._

_ it was dark inside so i couldn't see anything. chills ran down my spine as the temperature kept dropping as i went further into my house. i walked through the kitchen and into the living room when i saw it. my body froze and my fingers trembled at the sight of their bodies. my mom was hanging from the ceiling fan blade that she was attached to by her hair. she had several holes in her body where the blood came poring out. _

_ my father was frozen to the couch and had an ice-cycle stabbed through his head, and then i saw her. Dave's mom was huddled in the corner of the room with her husband. i ran over to them and was stopped when i saw her husband. he was in pieces that where frozen. i then bent down to the traumatized woman and asked, "w-what happened here?"._

_ her eyes slowly looked at me while shaking and she then pushed me aside! i turned my head to see her body being frozen solid by a figure in black. my eyes shot up to see the face of the killer when my mouth dropped and i muttered," Dave?". it was Dave! he stood there for a moment then looked at me and said, "Chess, i've been waiting for you."._

_ my body practically shut down from fear as i watched him turn towards me._

_" I have always loved you, and now we can be together forever frozen in ice. his hand slowly rose as the air got colder. i jumped and ran as he froze the floor where i was laying down on. i was in panic, my best friend was going to kill me and how did he get that strange power. it wasn't time to think about that as i locked myself in the bathroom._

_ i had to get out of the house, anywhere was better than here. as i looked around the room for an exit i saw the window. i darted for it as i heard the sound of the wooden door freeze over. there was no time to open the window so i just ran for it. the window cracked as i jump through it. the cuts on my face and arms stung but i had no time to rest, i just needed to run._

_Dave POV_

_ i slammed my foot against the frozen door and broke it down. then i noticed the broken window and looked out it to she Chess running away. just a little longer and then we can be together forever. she was so beautiful with her long maroon hair and her yellow eyes. she had such pale skin but that didn't matter. once out of the house i saw a blood trail in the direction she ran off in. so i followed it out into the woods. _

_ it was surprising to see how far she got since she was know for being weak. i was starting to get frustrated and picked up the pace when i saw an old wooden shack. since that's where i would of hidden i walked to the door and tried to open it however it was looked. _

_Chess POV_

_ when i got into the forest i found this wooden shack to hide in. i knew that if he found this place he'd try and brake in so i put a chair up against the door and ran into a small closet to hide in until morning. as i huddled in the back against the wall i had a moment to rest and to think. 'how could this have happened?!' i thought, 'and since when did he have those weird powers..'. my mind was full of unanswered questioned i wanted the ask when i heard the sound of the rusty door handle turn. i had to be quiet and i can't move, as i heard the sound of the wood snap and foot steps in the hall. every creak in the old wooden floor made my heart beat faster. looking at the shadow of his legs pass by i was on edge. as they passed i was somewhat relaxed when the door opened._

_ "did you really think you can hide from me?" Dave questioned as my heart stopped. he lifted his hand once more as the ice and snow came poring out. my body reacted before i could even think, i slid right pass him got on my feet and ran down the hall. by the time i turned down the corner i noticed it was a dead end! i ran to the end of the hall looking for a door or passageway but there was none._

_"now there's no where to run.", i turned around to see Dave slowly making his way towards me. i dropped to the floor with fear. i was going to die, i don't want to die._

_those thoughts kept repeating every step he took._

_"we can now be together, Chess." he spoke with the temperature dropping._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" i screamed. my hands rushed up to shield me when a hot sensation took over._

_my eye's where sealed shut and i couldn't see anything until a bright glow began to burn through my eyelids. suddenly my hands felt like they where on fire, is this what it feels like to freeze? slowly i opened my eyes to see horror! "GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", a pain filled scream came from Dave as his body was on fire! every part of him was engulfed inflame. i looked at my hands to see they where on fire too, then it came to me, the flesh and muscle on my hands melted right off as my bone began to brake and crack. tears whelmed up in my eyes as a banshee scream came out of my mouth! the pain was overwhelming. shaking my hands rapidly the flames died down and most of the bone was gone, then as i looked at my hands i was amazed. the muscle and skin grew back! it hurt a little at first but i was glad to have my hands when, "Ch- Chess, how could you? IT HURTS SO MUCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!", Dave whaled as he stumbled over to me._

_ i was then struck with owe as my best friend who killed my family was now going to be killed by me. why, why did this have to happen to us? my life was great before this but, it all changed with this. he toppled over himself and fell to the floor, he was breathing heavily and was sure to die soon so i ran. _

_ i ran and ran as fast as i could to a place where i could be alone. no one to hurt me or be hurt by me. i couldn't handle this any more. i just need to get away._


End file.
